Fix You Up
by this-is-allison
Summary: 5x02, what happens when Robin dies only to return a few weeks later? Outlaw Queen with slight Evil Charming (M-Rated) and Dimples Queen! OQ ENDGAME (obviously).


**Hey everyone! I originally posted this story in 3 parts, but wanted to converge it into one. Sorry to all the people who followed/favorited the story on here. I haven't decided if I'm going to continue this as I am working on a different OQ multi chapter fic right now, but I enjoyed hearing all the positive feedback on this!**

He knocked on the door softly, waiting for a reply he knew was never going to come. Listening quietly he could hear muffled sobbing, an image of what he was going to find on the other side of the door starting to form in his mind.

Pulling the door open quietly, he looks up, finding that the picture he had imagined was, in fact, a heartbreaking reality. Robin lay across the table, unmoved from when Hook and he had carried him in. His eyes were closed, white linen shirt drenched with spots of sticky red. Then there was Regina.

She had her head buried in his chest, not bothering to look up at the creaking of the wooden door or the sound of that same wood hitting the stone of the castle wall as he pushed it closed. He moved around the table slowly, the only sound coming from the echoing of his footsteps, her sobs having subsided.

She'd been in the room since it happened almost six hours ago, still in the beautiful pale pink princess dress Snow and him had talked her into wearing, frozen to his side.

In the end, not even Emma's magic had been able to save Robin. He was too far gone, having lost a significant amount of blood by the time they got him from the ballroom to the table on which he now lay. He needed to get her out. He put his hand softly on her shoulder and she slowly lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, but her face was surprisingly dry. He assumed crying for so long had dehydrated her. When his eyes caught hers he saw just how much pain she was in and instantly scooped her up into his arms.

She adjusted against him, her head lying between his chest and the crook of his shoulder, as he started to walk towards her chambers.

He places her on the stool at the end of the bed and begins to disrobe her, bare skin replacing heavily jeweled silk. He lays the ball gown across the lounge chair noticing for the first time that it's stained with blood, Robin's blood.

"David," The sound of her voice pulls him from his thoughts as he snaps his head around to look at her. She's sitting there only in her bra and panties, obviously something she's kept from her Storybrooke attire, a pleading look splayed across her eyes. He doesn't know exactly what she wants as he's never seen this side of her, but he knows he'll give her whatever he can to make any of this better for her.

He walks closer to her, knowing that she can't make the steps herself. He sits by her side, collecting her in his arms, the smell of apples wafting up to his nose due to the proximity of her raven locks. She looks up at him and whispers, "I need you," her voice breaking.

He isn't sure how he initially thought this night would end, but he knows it certainly didn't include Robin dead and him in Regina's bed, but here he is. He doesn't know how it got to this point, going from enemies to actual family, but he would do anything for her and she needs this. He can understand that at least.

He covers her lips with his; pouring every ounce of delicacy and love he can muster into it, using their kiss to let her know that she isn't alone, she never will be. By now she has moved into his lap needing more human contact than just a kiss can bring. He cups her ass to support her as he stands up and moves them to the bed, dropping her down as he climbs on top of her.

Looking into her eyes he gets the confirmation he needs before kissing her deeply again. He trails his lips from hers down her neck, over her chest, and between her heaving breasts to stop right on the clasp of her bra. Taking the garment off he instantly attaches his lips and thumb to her nipples, sucking and rubbing until he elicits the softest of moans from the back of her throat. He picks up his trail of kisses where he left off, continuing down her torso to the top of her panties. He puts his hands on her hips and looks into her eyes as he pulls her panties off and begins work on himself only now realizing how overdressed he is. She helps him with the ties on his shirt and his tight leather pants and before soon they are both bare to one another.

For a fleeting moment he can see the insecurity in Regina's eyes, but he intends to reckon that. Laying her back on the bed he crawls atop her and pushes the hair out of her face.

"You're beautiful," He whispers as he slowly pushes inside her before he once again covers her lips with his own. He lets her adjust for a moment before he slowly starts rocking back and forth making sure to keep the pace. She flips them over and he chuckles to himself that even now she has to take control. She moves quickly up and down on him and before too much longer he can feel his release start to bubble to the surface.

He keeps going as he sits up, pulling her tighter against him. They grind against each other until she is clenching around him, her loud moans filling the bedchambers. He covers her mouth with his as he comes right after her, his seed filling her up.

He slides out of her, both of them collapsing on the bed. Gathering her in his arms he pulls the covers over them. He isn't sure what he's going to tell Snow about his disappearance all night, but he didn't care. Right now all that mattered was making sure all the broken pieces of the woman in his arms got put back together.

It had been a few weeks since they had gotten the darkness out of Emma and returned to Storybrooke, a few weeks before that had been Robin's death and the awful night she spent with David. It wasn't awful, she shouldn't say that; the sex was good, she certainly came, but it wasn't about that at all. There were many emotions circling around - hers of her lost lover and his of his lost daughter. He knew that teaching her to dance before the ball stirred up emotions for him, but she knew even clearer that what happened between them was wrong. They were finally becoming a family and families most certainly don't engage in those kinds of activities together. She's thrown out of her thoughts when she hears her bedroom door open, knowing who she's going to find when she looks over.

Roland is standing in the doorway his brown curls deformed from sleep, clutching his stuffed monkey tight with his left arm while he rubs the sleep from his eye with his right. He instantly looks to the side of the bed she isn't occupying and she can see his shoulders sag immediately. She moves out of bed and scoops him up, bringing him back to sit with her, brushing stray curls out of his face.

"Gina? Can you tell me the story?" Roland looks up at her, sadness all over his face. It hasn't left his face since she told him the news of Robin's death, but she vows she'll be the one to take his pain away. She isn't sure how considering her own is still burning a hole in her, but telling this story helps the both of them. So it's become their morning tradition. He comes into her room, looks around for Robin, hoping that by some miracle he'll be there, and then he cuddles into her when he comes to the realization, once again, that Robin is not coming home. Then she begins the story of how her knight in shining amour sacrificed himself to save her and their final fleeting moments together….

 _"Regina, I'm sorry I can't save him. He's losing too much blood…" Emma trembles as she tries to get her magic to take, but she's cut off by Regina before she can finish her sentence._

 _"Get out." Regina's voice cracks as she says the words._

 _"Regina, please…" Snow begins, but Regina cuts her off._

 _"Get out, NOW! ALL OF YOU!" She spits venom, looking around at each of them, waiting for them to leave. All she wanted was some time with Robin before he fully left her._

 _She turned her attention back to Robin as everyone else shuffled out of the room, Charming placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as he passes her on the way out._

 _"Robin please, I can't do this without you." She puts her hand on his chest, over his slowing heartbeat as she finally lets the tears stream down her face._

 _"You can." She hears him softly speak then feels his hand on top of hers, "You don't even know how strong you are, Regina." Oh how she loved the sound of his name on her lips._

 _"Let me get Roland." She starts to stand up, but he puts his arm on hers to stop her. "There isn't time, I'll be gone when you get back and I have something I want to say first." She sits down, looking deeply into his eyes; she knows this is going to hurt._

 _"I thought that after Marian died I could never be happy again, but then I found you and my whole world changed. The forest became a brighter shade of green. When you came into my life you opened me up to love again, you've given my son the mother that he's always deserved, but never got the chance to have. I'm so thankful for you, Regina, and I know this is going to be hard for you, but I need you to make me a promise." He stops to really look at her, to make sure she understands his words. She's falling apart, but desperately trying to keep it together for his sake._

 _"I'm dying, but I'm still going to be in your heart, watching over you. I don't want you to shut your heart off to love like you did after Daniel died. You're my soulmate, but my time here is done and you must go on. If you find someone I don't want you to be afraid or feel guilty to open your heart to him. And Roland, I already know you will, but make sure he knows how much I love him and I'm sorry that I couldn't be here to watch him grow up, but I know he's in the best hands he can be. I love you so much, Regina. Thank you for loving me."_

 _She watches his eyes close and his chest still, "Thank you for saving me, Robin."_

He walks down Main Street, sure of his destination, but not sure how he's going to make it there. He feels so weak after his journey back from Camelot. He just needs to make it to the Mayor's Mansion and everything will be okay again. After what seems like hours, he makes it to her front porch and looks for the key he knows is hidden under the plant to the left of the doormat. He would normally knock, but it's the middle of the night and he doesn't want to wake the boys or scare her. He lets himself in, noting how dark the house is and how…cold it feels. He makes his way to the staircase by muscle memory alone and begins to ascend the staircase quietly. Once he makes it to the outside of her bedroom door he stops and just listens for a moment. He hears her, crying. He assumes that's what she's been doing at night the past few weeks and the thought makes him sick. He knocks on the door lightly; alerting her that someone is entering, her thinking it's going to be one of her boys scared from a nightmare. He enters and takes in the sight of her in the moonlight, "Regina".

Her head darts to him quickly, her not having been fazed by the intruder until he spoke.

"R…Robin?" She stutters out in disbelief, instantly reaching to turn on the bedside lamp. Once she gets it on and has confirmation that it's him, she's instantly in his arms.

"Is it really you?" She breaths in the smell of him, she'll be able to tell if it's him or some cruel joke by his natural forest aroma. She smells the familiar scent and starts crying.

"I don't understand…I thought you were dead...you were dead, you died in my arms" Regina is trying to make sense of it all in her head, not that she isn't happy to have her soul mate back in her life, it just doesn't make sense. People can't just come back to life after they die.

"Regina, I wasn't dead. It's a long story and I will fill you in on the details as we go, but right now we need to get to Zelena…" Robin is getting frantic now, but Regina cuts him off before he can continue.

"Robin, Zelena escaped to Oz after we got back from Camelot... she's gone. I've been trying to figure a plan to get to her, but I've just been so busy with the boys and missing you. I'm sorry." Regina looks in his eyes and he can tell she feels deeply guilty about letting the Wicked Witch escape with his child.

"We'll find her, but first there are some things you need to know." He lifts her up bridal style and sits with her at the end of her bed.

"What happened, Robin?"

"Zelena, she was working with Percival. He figured out who you were and Zelena being so keen to spill our secrets told him everything. He took her to some wizard who wanted to help her because her power is so strong. He got the cuff off and disabled it's magical abilities so she could trick us into thinking she didn't have her magic. They enchanted the blade with a poison that made me appear to be dead, but it only works for so long. There was a lot of blood, but nothing their combined magic couldn't heal. She knew that if you were distracted enough she could make her escape. The only way to do that was to get rid of me and make you feel guilty. I know about Charming…she made me watch, but it wasn't real." Robin explained to her the best he could. His mind was still foggy and he was still working on making sense of this all.

"It didn't happen…? Robin, it was never meant to, but it felt very real to me. And the guilt and shame I've been carrying around since that night have haunted me. I feel like I betrayed you, I went and slept with someone else, my family, right after you died!" She is full on crying now, wracked with guilt.

He holds her closer and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, "Regina, you've done nothing wrong. You and Charming didn't sleep together. He came and took you to your chambers that night, but Zelena gave you fake memories for the rest of that night…him too. We need to find her, get my child back, and take care of her once and for all. She's out of chances." She can hear the loathing for her half sister rooted deep in his voice, coming out like her fireballs do her hand when she's on the attack.

"I agree, but right now I just need you." She looks up into his eyes, pleading him just to be close to her. She doesn't have to ask twice, hell she doesn't even have to ask. He softly places his lips on hers and before long it's turning passionate, needing to feel skin-on-skin, just needing each other after so long apart. Before much longer they're joined together once again and she swears nothing has ever felt so right in her entire life.

After they've both hit their peaks, they curl under the covers, never losing contact afraid that they'll be separated again.

"We'll get your child back, Robin. Together, I promise." She kisses him softly before she falls asleep in his arms, completely spent from the emotional exhaustion of these past few weeks, finally able to be at peace.


End file.
